


Bosom Bow

by andimeantittosting (Saylee)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 21:38:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9461375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saylee/pseuds/andimeantittosting
Summary: When it turns out that they're hunting a creature that eats shitty friends, Dean figures he's next, because after what went down with Cas, and that kiss, he's pretty sure he's the worst friend ever.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Round 2 of [MittenWraith](http://archiveofourown.org/users/MittenWraith/pseuds/MittenWraith)'s ([mittensmorgul](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/)) Great Fic Writer Scavenger Hunt.

"It couldn't just be witches, could it?" Dean huffed, fiddling with the key to the motel room door. Cas had called Sam from the local archives to ID the creature while they were driving, and while Sam had helpfully switched to speakerphone, Dean had sat listening with bated breath, trying not to let on that he was there. The complaints had started only once Cas had hung up.  

Finally, the lock clicked, and he slumped inside. "Witches I could handle. We could be dealing with good old-fashioned beating heart cupcakes. No one bakes hearts into cupcakes anymore, Sammy." 

Sam wrinkled his nose. "Crimes against pastry aside, I thought you hated witches." 

Kicking off his boots, Dean dropped heavily onto one of the beds. "I do. I just hate this thing more. I mean, a friendship monster? What the fuck?" 

"It's called -" 

"I know what it's called." Dean chucked a pillow at his brother. "I also know it eats bad friends, yadda yadda yadda." 

Looking too amused for Dean's taste, Sam appropriated the thrown pillow for his own bed. "So what's the problem, then?" 

The problem was that now, instead of going in after a witch, guns blazing, they were going to have to wait and use Dean as bait. Which meant that Dean had to explain to his brother that they needed to use him as bait. Which meant Dean had to explain _why_ he knew he was next. Which meant explaining what exactly had gone down with Cas. 

Because Dean was the worst friend ever. 

"I don't want to ruin our friendship," he'd said, as if there were any line _more_ calculated to do just that. And anyway, Dean had started it. He was the one who had kissed Cas, and then, when Cas had kissed back with gratifying enthusiasm, had backed off in a panic, and uttered those stupid fucking words. 

They'd barely spoken since. 

"I don't want to ruin our friendship." 

As if Dean didn't want to climb him like a tree. Not to mention the feelings he had for him, that he wasn't going to think about, because if he'd ever had a chance, he'd thrown it away this time. The thing was that Dean _liked_ having a best friend. He liked just hanging around Cas, liked the easy familiarity they had these days. Logically, he knew that turning this thing into _more_ shouldn't change that, but it seemed logic took a backseat when you had just all but jumped your friend while waiting for Sam outside an all-night truck stop. 

Dean was still trying to figure out how to tell all that to Sam, when the door clicked open and Cas walked in with a small book under his arm. 

"Whatcha got there, buddy," Dean asked, deliberately avoiding Cas's gaze, so he wouldn't have to see his no doubt disdainful expression. He watched Cas's feet shuffle on the dingy carpet instead, and heard him clear his throat. 

"It's, ah, a journal, from the girl who summoned the creature originally." 

"Someone summoned that thing?" Sam asked, incredulous. 

"Oh yeah? What'd she do that for?" Dean asked Cas's left knee. 

"Well, it seems that – do you mind if I sit, Dean?" 

"Knock yourself out." Dean rolled onto his side to make room, and felt the bed settle as he perched on the corner. 

"Thank you. It seems that there was a squabble over chocolate -" 

Cas went on to explain the contents of the journal. It seemed that, around 1870, thirteen-year-old Eloise Grey and her "bosom bow" Libby Baron had become enchanted by the world of spiritualism, and had dove in head first, with plans to uncover all the mysteries of the spirit world, and travel to all the big cities as great conjurers of spirits.  

"The creature was summoned in a ritual meant to bind them as "best friends forever"," Cas explained. 

"And they split up over chocolate?"  

Cas sighed. "Yes. Libby received them from a rich uncle in Paris, and instead of sharing them with Eloise, she offered them to Susannah Carrody, whom Eloise describes as "a jumped up whatsit, who puts on airs"." 

"And what?" Dean asked, "She's pissed about that, so she sics her monster on her friend?" 

"No, that was an accident. When they summoned the creature, they put a great deal of emphasis on being forever in harmony, so when they fought, the creature reacted and killed first Libby, and then Eloise." 

That made Dean sit upright. "Wait, it killed both of them?" 

"Yes, it's been killing in pairs." 

"Every time? Not just the shitty friend?" 

Cas frowned. "In many of these cases, there hasn't been just one "shitty friend". But yes, it's been both friends, every time. 

Well, shit.  That decided it, then, Dean thought grimly. "Sam, clear out," he ordered his brother. "I've got to talk to Cas." 

"Uh," Sam looked between Cas's baffled expression and Dean's set one with a raised eyebrow. "Okay, sure. I'll go pick us up supper. You guys have a good talk." He caught the car keys Dean tossed to him one handed, and let himself out, leaving Cas and Dean sitting in thick silence. 

"Dean," Cas began when a minute had passed with no one speaking. Dean held up a hand.  

"No, let me say this." He picked at the ugly bedspread beneath him. "Before I found out it was both people, I had figured we could use me for bait -" 

"Dean, you are not a "shitty friend"," Cas interrupted.  

"Not the point." Dean looked away. 

"No, look at me." Cas turned to face him fully, pulling a leg onto the bed, and Dean lifted his eyes to meet Cas's steady gaze. "I have no idea why you think you're such a bad friend, but I assure you -" 

"I practically jumped you, Cas." 

"I was entirely onboard - " 

"And then I panicked and ran away, what about that?" Dean snapped. 

"Dean -" Cas's hand inched across the bedspread, his fingers spreading, stopping mere inches from Dean's own. He ducked his head and retracted his hand. "I value our friendship very highly. As much as I'd be delighted to enter a romantic relationship with you, I understand if you don't want to disrupt that. I am happy to be with you in any capacity." His lips ticked upwards, a little sadly. 

"Cas," Dean croaked, a little helplessly. "You shouldn't let me walk on you like that." 

Cas shook his head. "You're hardly walking on me, Dean. You're my friend. Everything else -" He broke off, eyes wide, as Dean took a deep breath and snatched up his hand. 

"I'll be a shitty boyfriend," he confessed, "but you deserve that "everything else"." 

"Dean," Cas stroked his fingers over the back of Dean's hand, "kiss me." 

"Yes, sir," Dean murmured, a smile dawning in his eyes, as he leaned in and captured Cas's lips with his own in a gentle caress. They pulled apart after a long moment, to gaze at each other, eyes soft. 

"See, you didn't run away this time." 

"Mmm. Tell me again how you'd be delighted to enter a romantic relationship with me." 

\--- 

Epilogue: Sam returned some time later, with food that had gone cold, and covered in some sort of supernatural goop. 

"So, the monster's dead," he announced. "And I see you two have made out. Up. I mean made up." 

Dean stretched against Cas's side. "Try both, Sammy." 


End file.
